


Living His Life

by Lady_Red8



Series: Life as an Mated Omega [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO verse, Alpha Jensen, Angst, Barebacking, Bottom Jared, Explicit Sex Scenes & Language, Knotting, M/M, Omega Jared, Top Jensen, multiple sex partners, sexual activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red8/pseuds/Lady_Red8
Summary: SummaryAlpha Jensen and Omega Jared is struggling with being mated with each other, they fulfill the roles that are expected from each other however there is no love or room for romance when you feel nothing but resentment towards your mate for being in this relationship without choice, from both partners.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Omega Raphael, Jensen Ackles/Sam Winchester
Series: Life as an Mated Omega [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123481
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to keep going with this series, more ideas came to mind to write I hope you enjoy the story.
> 
> This a fan fic story...Based off no one in reality...

Chapter 1

Jensen POV

The alarm drummed loudly at 8:00am, he rolled over and turned the damn thing off, for the love of bacon its’ Saturday-why was the alarm set anyway? He said to himself…then he had quickly remembered he had been summoned back to his pack land by Alpha pack leader father William for an emergency that requires his leadership on the matter. He looked over to his sleeping mate, he hate that he will need to wake him, but it will be better, when I fuck him, that he is fully conscious. Jensen pulled down his pajamas free his hard throbbing dick; every since he could remember he always woke up with a throbbing dick that needed to be release by a fuck, nothing has changed even if his recipient of his sex is one of obligation and not love. Jensen rubbed on his mate back, started kissing on his neck, then started to rub his hair and once Jared showed signs of being awake, he proceeded to pull Jared pajamas down exposing his pussy that was formed from the birth of his three pups. That was the beauty of male omegas, they are blessed with a vagina for giving birth while maintaining their penis-an Alpha can have the best of both worlds when it had came to sex. “It was a tight small orifice, but it took my dick well.”

Jensen got on top of Jared, started kissing him whilst placing both of Jared legs on his shoulders preparing to enter Jared pussy with one quick thrust he had breached the opening and felt the tightness, and wetness of Jared muscles encapsulating his dick with every movement when he thrust in and out to go deeper and deeper inside of Jared. Jared never really shows no reciprocal affections toward him doing or after sex, however, he cannot denies the pleasure he is receiving from my fucking-hence the moaning and whining that I am hearing as I am pounding in him at this moment. I changed position to put him or all fours and take him from the back and has my dick goes deeper and I am pounding him harder and harder into the mattress, all I can hear is the sweet sound of victory when Jared came off his dick only. Once Jared had his orgasm, Jensen knot began to form, therefore he started pumping and maneuvering his dick to the most comfortable position before fully knotting Jared, his knots typically hold for an hour while constantly releasing his seed into Jared filling him up to the brim.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared seizes the opportunity...

Chapter 2

Jared POV

While waiting for Jensen knot to release them, all Jared could think was “always a fuck in the morning-why do we even fuck at night, when all he going to do is fuck me again in the morning-is all I am now, is just a hole to fuck, lucky for him, which one?” Jensen was saying something to break him out of his frame of thought-while I am gone, “Since this is a more of a business not a social trip back home, which is why I am allowing some leeway in letting you and the pups stay home while I go home and find out what is happening. Typically, an Alpha Omega is always with him but since you have always said “I am not the mate you wanted” I do not see any reason for me to introduce you to my pack at this time-I will once we have figured out if we really do want each other. I should be gone no longer than 3 days and in that time span, I expect that you and the pups should not leave the house and that I will have someone to check on you and my pups safety from time to time. You should have enough food, water, candy for the pups, do you understand my instructions?” Jared signs and said Yes, Alpha.

What Jared got from the conversation, he has an opportunity to recover from the constant pounding he has been receiving from Jensen lovemaking lately. While Jensen went to shower and get ready for his trip, Jared packed his Alpha clothes, made sure any and all necessity items was packed into his suitcases and then went downstairs to make breakfast for his pups and his Alpha. Jensen was enjoying eating and playing with his pups knowing this has been the longest he has been away from them. This is going to be hard for them both, I can say a lot of things about my “Alpha” Jared thought, but one thing for sure he is damn good father, who is loving, devoted and spoils his pups to the core-I wish he would do the same for me? wow, Jared mused where did that thought come from?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen has to make life changes abruptly that affects both him and Jared...

Chapter 3

Jared POV continues

It has been at least 1 day since him and the pups was left home without the supervision and protection from their Alpha and for the first time, Jared is both excited and scared at the same time. He knows he could protect him and the pups but he is not going to lie to himself and say he does not missed the strength of his Alpha being around, because of the security of him was palpable. However, by the second day he was more relaxed by going through his normal routines of maintaining an Alpha household, playing with pups and feeding them, that he had failed to realize that by the end of the third day, Jensen hasn’t came home yet and what happened to the person making sure his home was safe. Jared thought “knowing how possessive my mate is-probably was instructed to keep them safe from a distance, so he had looked out the window and they was a guy sitting on his porch with a makeshift camping tent, cooking gear, and other weather gear, Jared laughs, wow, how come I just realized that?” Two more hours went by and still no sign of Jensen being home, then the house telephone rang!

Jensen POV

The drive was long and tiring, the constant worry of how Jared and pups was going to cope being without him for this duration of time along with the anxiety of what is happening back home that caused for urgent recall back to his pack lands. He knew his duties has future “Pack Leader” would necessitate his relocation back home but that is quite a long way to go, but one that is constantly on his mind since the day he and Jared mated. His pack is very traditional and Jared had difficulty submitting to my traditional way of living, how is he going to be able to live and be an example for other Omegas in my pack, a solution that he will need to find one day, but not today, he has to solve another problem, not yet made aware of.

Once he pulled into town, waved to pack members from omegas, betas, and alphas alike, he was amazed how good his home looked, nothing has changed since he had left all those years ago. He remembers that day quite well when he father called him to his study and said “I am sending you to college and to live off the pack lands to sow your Alpha oats and gather new knowledge, resources, and information while maintaining our traditional values of living to bring back for the betterment of our pack when you take leadership as the new pack leader and be mated”.

Jensen pulled into his childhood home, parked and was greeted at the door by his alpha brother who is second in line to lead, his mated omega sister, and his pack leader father and mother. They all greeted with smiles, happily and hugged Jensen so tight, he thought, he will not be able to breathe after that. Once inside, Jensen placed his suitcases down and asked what was so important that had required his presence? His father gazed him with an open smile and happily said “I have found you a mate and I will be stepping down as Pack Leader effectively once you have mated the Omega-me and your Mother has chosen for you-isn’t that great news? Jensen was shocked, he had thought he had more time to figure out what to do with his mating with Jared; however that is no longer an option. He will need to move forward with mating of his parents’ choice, and maintain a bond with Jared to keep him mentally & physically healthy, and provide for him and his pups financially because he knows deep down that Jared will never be happy has his “Pack Omega”. He had met the omega his parents’ chosen, he was a beautiful male with nice caramel color skin , the prettiest brown eyes, with the cutest beauty mark on his left cheek. He has a nice personality and fully believes in the traditional life of an Alpha and Omega, my parents picked the omega I had always wanted and needed in my life, the decision was easy to make, but the phone call is going to be harder-since he will not be returning home, and we will need to figure out visitation rights for me to visit my pups.  
After explaining to his parents of what his situation was, they explained to him, that it is within an Alpha right to have multiple mates. So, Jared could live where he is living now, but will always be under the protection of the pack, while you mate the omega that best represent our pack.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living the life they both had wanted-separate from each other as Alpha and Omega...

Chapter 4

The news Jared always wanted to hear

After Jensen explained to Jared that his upcoming mating ceremony and induction has pack alpha will take about year, this will give them enough time formulate a Jensen visitation schedule to see the pups and Jared getting acclimated in living his new independent life.

Jared POV When Jared heard the news from Jensen, he was shocked, surprised, and yet excited about the possibility in living in his life on his own terms not under the rule of an Alpha. He had hoped that he had suppressed his giddiness on the news from Jensen, no need to throw salt on the situation. It actually works best for both of us, he gets the omega he had always wanted and I will get the life I had always wanted plus the bonus of having my pups with me. Jensen could have taken full ownership of the pups, but he knew the depth of my love and what I have sacrificed for them, not to do that-maybe he is not a bad alpha after all. 

It has been several months since he has been living alone with the pups and he loves it, doing everything he wanted to do, going places he had always wanted to go, and even reenrolled back into college. While walking to class, one day he had noticed a workshop for Omegas and he thought that would be fun and a safe place to meet other omegas. He attended the first session and found it fascinating, the class was mixed with different types of omegas from traditionalist, progressive and neutralities-(who subscribe in combining both ideologies). He had met some nice people, and found a friend in one particular omega who lives as Jared wanted to all his life, she told him the pros and cons in living without an alpha-because it is not always peaches and cream. Once, he had told her his life dreams of not being mated and living independently and how it got deterred by Jensen forced mating, she was amazed that I saw it that way. She fully understands that it wasn’t the direction I had wanted to go, however “MY WOLF” had other plans when it had detected his mate in Jensen. I was hurt, where is the sympathy, I had asked? She said you have my sympathy for the loss of a dream for your life moreover; you have my envy for finding your mate as I would trade my independent life in a minute to have found my mate to be in my life. Jared went home more confused than ever-maybe I am living my authentic life, as I recalled that day my human side was scared and angry however, if I am truly honest with myself my wolf was really happy, excited and submissive to the strong scent of that alpha.

Jensen POV

As the courting if his new omega progresses and learning the new duties that will be expected he can’t but think his life is becoming more complicated. His new omega is perfect for him and his pack, he just wishes Jared would step up so he would only have 1 mate, multiple mates are fine for other alphas, he just think it is just another obligation that he will be tied to-that requires a lot more work. As the date nearing and since he will be mating this omega, Jensen saw no issue experiencing sex with the omega, and it has been great. It has been refreshing to be with someone sexually and they are receptive to your touches, making your feel desired and wanted, plus making you feel you that you are not submitting to his sexual advances just by obligation, alone.

As he had entered his bedroom, he saw a familiar figure laying on his bedroom nothing but rose pedals all over his body, his intended, with a mischievous smile and said “come here big man-I have been waiting for you all day, so I can ride that big “Stick” of yours, Jensen obliged, went directly to the bed and stripped from his clothes, getting excited from the nakedness of his omega in front of him. He growled in excitement and anticipation, started kissing his neck and sucking his nipples until they grew hard and red. Jensen, remembers his omega, likes it rough, so he grabbed his hair and pulled his face to his groin and shoved his dick inside his mouth and was thrusting his hips while pushing his head back and forth in meeting the same action as his thrusts. He is amazed on the incredible skill that he has in taking his entire length without gasping and needing more from him, made him want to make love to him even more.

After, he had emptied his seed in his omega mouth and he swallowed it all, Jensen then preceded to manhandle him to lay on his back and place his legs over his shoulders and enter him with no preparation, but with hard thrusts “just like how it likes it” my omega always says “I will get wet when my wolf knows his alpha is home inside of me” and he does get wet, a pool of slick always comes down from his bottom making sloppy, smacking noise as the friction from his dicks meets the walls of his anus. As Jensen keeps up the pace in making love to his omega, he recognizes the difference and how much more enjoyable it has been since has been connecting and bonding with his new omega in comparable to Jared. He recognizes he is receiving attention, want and desire from every touch, every kiss, and thrust motion when making love to his new omega while he was the only one giving the attention, want, and desire in his relationship with Jared. He smiled and pressed his lips to his omega and whispered three words to him that will forever change his life “I Love You” and got in return that he had never heard before was “I Love You More”. Jensen continued his pounding until he saw his omega had the most glorious orgasm without assistance-from his dick alone-then Jensen continued his thrusting until he felt the correct spot to knot him, once they were locked-he thought to himself-“maybe having 2 mates will not be too bad after all”, as his semen continually filling up his new omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: Reader don't worry. Jensen and Jared will end up together-sometimes in life you may have to separate from someone to find out if that is the person that you really want to live the rest of your life with and that is exactly what Jensen & Jared need to do...


End file.
